


Saving the girl I love and the world at the same time. Feels pretty right to me.

by riphunter



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, first fic, plz be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphunter/pseuds/riphunter
Summary: Ben Wyatt is put in the worst position and has to make a terrible choice
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Saving the girl I love and the world at the same time. Feels pretty right to me.

They had been separated. After an attempt on Leslie’s life they just ran wherever security directed them to. Ben keeps running till something smashes against his head. 

Leslie is running frantically with security surrounding her, they finally direct her and the triplets to go into a room deemed safe and that is when Leslie realizes Ben is not with them. Once all the doors have been checked at least 3 times over Leslie pulled a security guard over and asked where Ben was. She was at least relieved to hear that they noticed he separated from them and had dispatched two agents to look for him.

Ben woke up to something being strapped to his chest. His head was pounding and his eyes were not yet in focus. There were people speaking around him but nothing he could understand at the moment. What he could feel was his chest tightening. He looked in front of him and saw two men. 

“It’s done”

“Good, now get the camera”   
  


Ben’s mind is running at super speed till he looks down at his chest and he feels as if the wind has been knocked out of him. There is a bomb vest on Ben Wyatt.

“What do y-” 

“Quiet” Ben nods as the tape now on his mouth has left him with limited options.

The camera is turned on and focused on Ben, his ears are still ringing from the recent hit his captors gave him but he figured out this is a ransom video.

“Leslie, those are the terms. Agree to them and meet us or your husband and everyone in this building go boom, your time starts now”

The device wrapped around Ben started beeping and he saw he had 10 minutes before the bomb would go off, a phone was placed with Leslie’s number dialed in his lap and he used his nose to press the call. It felt like half his time was gone by the time his wife picked up but was relieved it had only been 30 seconds. The tape is ripped off his face but he can’t focus on that pain because he has to tell Leslie to take the kids and have security clear out the building. He knew she would argue but was aware their options were limited and this was the safest one.

“Leslie”

“Ben you can’t do this, you can’t expect me to be ok with this. The building is cleared, they want me”

“Saving the girl I love and the world at the same time. Feels pretty right to me.”

“Ben, that doesn’t make sen-”

“Leslie, are you away from the building”

“Yes, Ben listen to me”

“Leslie, I love y-”

That is the last thing Leslie Knope ever hears her husband say


End file.
